Time of Our Life
by Emzybear
Summary: What happens when Kendall has a childhood best friend named Aubrianna and she meets the guys and they get along and move into together. Who falls for Aubrianna? Based off the celebrities and not the characters on the show.


A/N: So I got this idea when I was listening to my new Big Time Rush cd, in the middle of the song Cover Girl. It will be based on the band Big Time Rush: Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr, and Logan Henderson. Well, let's see how this plays out shall we?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the plot and my oc Aubrianna Parker.

I picture Vanessa Hudgens as Aubrianna.

About my oc Aubrianna:

She is Kendall's best friend.

She met Kendall when they were 5, a few month after him and his family just moved to California.

She was born in Arkansas but her and her family moved to California when she 3. She still has family in Arkansas that she goes to visit.

She has a younger brother and a little sister.

She is 20 years old while the guys are:

Carlos: 22

Logan: 22

Kendall: 21

James: 21

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall are like her older brothers and James is her best friend besides Kendall.

Also, the story takes place when they are just moving in with each other.

Now, please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Ch.1:<p>

It's been a few weeks since we all moved into a house together. Our little house is very cosy and laidback. There are six bedrooms(one a guest bedroom), a den/basement, a laundry room located in the basement/den, a living room, an inground pool, small dining room, kitchen, and three full bathrooms. We all have gotten along really good. We all have our own rooms.

I blearily opened my eyes and saw the sun shining through my curtains. I sighed and sat up running a hand through my hair. I turned and looked at my clock that showed that it was 9:30 in the morning. I sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed my white silk knee-;lenght robe and put it on over my gray t-shirt that was somewhat tight and my white shorts that were not quite knee length but not mid thigh either.

I walked over to my vanity and sat down and ran a brush through my hair and put it up into a somewhat messy ponytail and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As I was walking down the stairs, I could hear pans banging and walked in to see Carlos cooking and I peeked in the dining room to see Kendall with his head down, probably waiting for some food. I chuckled softly and walked over to Carlos kissing his cheek.

"Morning Carlitos." I told him giving him a side hug. He smiled at me and squeezed me.

"Morning Bri." He said using his nickname for me. All the boys had different nicknames for me. Logan calls me Anna or Aubri, Carlos calls me Bri, Kendall calls me Bri-Bri or Aubri, and James calls me Baby Girl. I found it all very sweet. "Breakfast will be done in a few, so go sit with Kendall and I will bring it in there." He told me softly pushing me towards the dining room. I walked in and took a seat next to Kendall and nudged him.

He looked up at me squinting. He then smiled when he saw it was me. "Morning Bri-Bri." He told me leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Morning Kenny." I said leaning into him. I was the only person, besides his family, that could call him that and get away with it. We sat in silence for a few moments before Logan walked in half-asleep. He was so out of it that he walked into one of the chairs.

"Sorry." He muttered to the chair before taking a seat next to Kendall. Kendall and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. He jumped opening eyes just now noticing us. His mouth opened.

"What's so funny?" James asked walking in, in his gray and black pajama pants and black tank. He took a seat next to me kissing my cheek. "Morning Baby Girl." He said to me with a tired smile. I gave him one back.

"Morning Jay." I leaned into him giving him a hug. In response, he squeezed me back. "And we were laughing because Logie here ran into one of the chairs and then apologized to it like it was a person." I told him giggling. He laughed.

"Nice Logan." He snickered.

Logan blushed. "It's not my fault that I was so tired." He said shrugging. Then at that moment Carlos walked in carrying a large plate of bacon in one hand and a plate of pancakes and waffles in the other. "Can someone go get the eggs and biscuts? I didnt have enough hands to carry it all."

"I will." I said standing up and heading into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and returned to see that Carlos has taken his seat and they were all laughing, they probably told him about Logan and the chair. I paused in the doorway. I loved seeing them so carefree and happy. It was normal. I was so happy to call them by best friends and part of my family. I smiled softly and walked in and placed the plates down onn the table and took my seat.

We all started fixing ourselves a plate. The boys as usual piled things on their plate, while I took five pieces of bacon, a pancake, an egg, and two buscuits. We all sat around wating and talking.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked looking them.

Logan paused in his chewing. "We dont have filming today and we don't have to go into the studio, so we are free to do whatever." He said going back to eating. We then all exchanged looks and grinned.

"BEACH DAY!" We all yelled in unison.

"Okay, let's hurry and eat and get dressed then we can hit the beach." I told them eating my pancake.

After we all finished our food, Carlos and I did the dishes and had a little water fight.

By the time we were done with the dishes, they others were done getting dressed and were waiting on us to get dressed. I ran to my room and threw on my black crochet one piece bathing suit, white flip flops, black sunglasses, and my white crochet sun dress. I grabbed a thing of sun screen and put it into my white beach bag and grabbed a towel and headed downstairs. The boys were lounging on the couch and floor.

"We ready?" I asked them. They all jumped up excited.

"TO THE BEACH!" They yelled charging out the door, James grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

When we came to the car, James sat me down softly in the passenger seat and he ran around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. It was about a ten minute drive to the beach.

When we pulled up to the beach and James turned the car off, the boys ran out and headed straight for the ocean while kicking their shoes and shirts off as they went. I followed behind them and picked up their shirts and shoes and sat down in a nice empty spot and pulled my towel and sun screen from my bag and put their stuff in the bag. I rubbed sun screen all over my body and took my dress off. I laid my towel out and laid down on it while slipping my sunglasses on.

All of a sudden shadows loomed over me and I could feel water dripping on me. I looked up to see the boys standing with their hands on their hips.

"What?" I asked pulling my sunglasses off my face and held them.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Kendall asked.

I shrugged. "Don't feel like getting wet at the moment." I said looking up at them.

"Boys,grab her!" James yelled. Kendall and James grabbed my arms while Logan and Carlos grabbed my legs.

"PUT ME DOWN! CARLOS, LOGAN, JAMES, KENDALL, PUT MET DOWN!" I yelled as they started heading to the ocean.

"Alright, we'll put you down. Drop her boys!" Logan yelled. They swung me a few times before dropping me.

I swam to the surface. "You boys are going to get it." I said before tackling Carlos into the water. After having intense waterfights and swimming, I headed back to my towel and sat down. James came up a few seconds later and sat beside me.

"You okay?" He asked looking over at me. I smiled at him.

"Im good. Just a little tired." I said laying my head onto his shoulder looking out at the ocean. The rest of the boys were still out in the water playing around. The sky had darkened a bit since it was getting later. As time went by, I could feel myself dozing off, until I could no longer hold it in and fell asleep with my head still resting on James's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How did you like it? Is it good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think, even if you dont have an account, you can still review. Please and thank you.

-Emzybear


End file.
